darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1177
Professor Stokes arrives in the year 1840. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1840, a house besieged by an enemy from within. For Gerard Stiles, possessed by the warlock Judah Zachery, is now the master of the great house. Secretly he carries out the warlock's revenge on the Collins family. Quentin and Desmond are both in jail charged with witchcraft. There seems no one to come to their aid, for Barnabas has disappeared. But this night, as one woman searches alone in Quentin's laboratory for evidence that will free him, she receives aid from an unexpected source. As Julia prepares to leave Quentin's lab, she hears someone coming down the Staircase Through Time. The door opens and Professor Stokes walks through. Act I An excited Julia greets Stokes at the bottom of the staircase. He tells her he found the Diary of Flora Collins in the ruins of Collinwood in 1970, which explained Barnabas had disappeared and was never heard from again. Julia regretfully admits that Barnabas is missing. Stokes mentions that after he read Flora's diary, he waited in the playroom for over 36 hours for the staircase to appear. Julia plans to introduce Stokes as a friend from Pennsylvania, and warns him to be careful when he is near Gerard. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and Gerard demands to be let in. Act II Gerard walks in and wonders if someone else is in the room, but Stokes is able to stay out of sight. Julia makes up a lie saying she was here to destroy any evidence that would further incriminate Quentin, and Gerard goes along with her story. Upstairs, Julia informs Gerard that "a friend" is arriving from Philadelphia and says he is the nephew of Ben Stokes. Gerard starts wondering why he wasn't at Ben's funeral, and Julia says he was traveling and couldn't make it to Collinsport in time. He seems slightly suspicious, but agrees to have a room prepared for him at Collinwood. Valerie shows up and Julia tells her about Stokes' impending arrival from 1970. Julia warns her that he knows her from the future as Cassandra Blair and that she is a witch. She is also concerned about the fact Valerie is Barnabas' wife, since Stokes doesn't know Barnabas was born in the 1700s. Julia says they will simply have to lie and merely say that she is "obsessed" with Barnabas. Later, Julia returns to Quentin's lab and gives Stokes some 19th century clothing. She recalls that she's doing all of the things for him that Ben did for her when she first arrived in 1840. Stokes admits he can tell that Gerard is very evil, just from being in his presence. Julia briefs him on everyone who lives at Collinwood and their connection to one another, but says Gerard wasn't the reason Collinwood was destroyed in 1970: it was because of Judah Zachery. Stokes is shocked upon hearing the name, and tells Julia he knows all about him. Act III Julia tells Stokes and she and Leticia are convinced Gerard is possessed by Judah, because Gerard has changed so much since she arrived. Stokes asks about the evidence the defense has against Quentin, which he all finds very circumstantial. Finally, Julia reveals that Daphne is frightened of Gerard and is in love with Quentin, which only confuses Stokes even more. She tells him to head into the village and take a carriage back to Collinwood (to make it actually appear he arrived from out of town) and meet her at 9:30pm. In the drawing room at 9:15, Julia falls asleep and in a dream, hears Roxanne's voice. Roxanne appears near the front door, and tells Julia that Barnabas is dying. She beckons her to follow, and she leads Julia into the village. However, Valerie wakes her up, ending the dream. Act IV Although it's nearly 9:30, Julia and Valerie decide to head into the village to search for Barnabas. Stokes eventually arrives, who is greeted by Gerard. Gerard is immediately suspicious of him, and asks many questions about Julia's life prior to her coming to Collinwood. In the village, Julia and Valerie search for Barnabas, and arrive at Lamar's Chapel. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: 1840 is living up to my expectations. : __________________________________________________________- : Professor Stokes: Julia, you have just presented me with the most complicated crossword puzzle that I have ever heard of...and I have to solve it. Dramatis personae * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1173. * Thayer David returns to the cast after an absence of 20 episodes. * Final appearance of Donna Wandrey and the character of Roxanne Drew. * This episode acts as a recap of the story so far, as explained by Julia to the newly arrived Professor Stokes. * Closing credits scene: Street near the Trask Memorial Chapel. Story * Professor Stokes found Flora Collins' journal in the ruins of Collinwood. It told of the year 1840, in which Barnabas Collins had disappeared and was never heard of again nor his body found. (In 1198, in a scene set during the year 1971 where the destruction of Collinwood never happened, Elizabeth is donating this item to the Historical Society.) * Professor Stokes waited almost 36 hours in the playroom for the stairway into time to appear. (What a trouper!) * Julia's cover story for Professor Stokes: He is to be introduced as a friend of hers from Pennsylvania; he is a professor at the college there. He has not yet met Barnabas but has corresponded with him on matters of philosophy of interest to them both and has arrived in answer to an old invitation from him. He is a relative of Carrie Stokes. * Julia mentions Angelique's time as 'Cassandra' in the year 1968, when she was a student of Professor Stokes' at a local college. * Julia believes Judah, not Gerard, was responsible for the destruction of Collinwood in the year 1970. (In 1169, Barnabas also alluded to the idea that Judah was in fact responsible.) * Occult history is an academic specialty of Professor Stokes, and he is familiar with Judah's trial, who was condemned for being a warlock in the year 1692 in Bedford, Massachusetts. He was beheaded; his severed head was believed to have strange powers, but it subsequently disappeared. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Julia dreams of Roxanne, who begins to lead her to Barnabas. * GHOSTWATCH: Roxanne's ghost appears at the Trask Memorial Chapel. * TIMELINE: Professor Stokes is to officially arrive at 9:30pm tonight. 9:15pm: Julia in the drawing room. Nearly 9:30pm: Julia and Angelique leave Collinwood. 9:30pm: Stokes arrives at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actress Grayson Hall gives Barnabas' birth year as 1790; presumably the 1700's was the scripted line. This is incorrect. Julia does indeed say that Barnabas was born "in the 1700s," not 1790. * Barnabas is stated to have been missing for a week. However, it is unlikely he, as a human, would be able to survive a full week without food and water, and presumably a limited amount of oxygen. * James Storm states that he will have the servants prepare "Ben's" room when he should have said "Elliot's" room. [Addendum: Surely he meant prepare Ben's old room so Elliot could use it.] * Thayer David states "Just seeing Gerard down there in Quentin's laboratory" while he is standing in Quentin's laboratory. Category:Dark Shadows episodes